An electronic component mounting device includes a board conveying path which conveys and positions a board on which electronic component is to be mounted, a tape feeder which carries out a feeding operation of a tape storing electronic components to supply the electronic components; and a mounting head which picks up the electronic component supplied by the tape feeder and mounts the electronic component on the board positioned by the board conveying path. The tape feeder feeds the detachably attached tape pitch by pitch and supplies the electronic component stored in the tape to a component pickup port one by one. The mounting head picks up the electronic components supplied by the tape feeder and mounts the electronic component on the board positioned by the board conveying path. From the viewpoint that a quality control of the electronic component to be mounted on the board can be carried out for each tape, the electronic components having the same electrical characteristics are stored in the same tape.
When the feeding operation of the tape progresses and a rear end of the tape reaches the component pickup port, the tape attached to the tape feeder falls within a state of running out of the component and waiting for an exchange of the tape. A tape splicing technique is known for the purpose of eliminating a loss of time due to such a waiting for an exchange of a tape. In the tape splicing, a new tape is connected (spliced) to a rear end portion of a tape which is being attached to a tape feeder and supplying electronic component before the tape feeder runs out of the component, whereby the tape feeder can continuously supply the electronic component over a plurality of tapes (for example, Patent Document 1).